This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional application Ser. No. 60/336,617 filed Dec. 4, 2001, and entitled “Programmable Sighting System For A Hunting Bow”.
This invention is related to a hunting bow sighting system, and more particularly to a programmable sighting system that mounts on a hunting bow.
There are a large number and variety of bow sights available on the market, all designed with the primary purpose of enabling a user to more accurately deliver an arrow to a target. One important parameter that needs to be determined before successfully reaching the target is the distance from the user to the target. Additionally, when encountering moving targets, the speed and direction of the moving target also enters into the equation.
What is needed is a programmable sighting system that presents a heads-up-display through which a hunter or a professional target shooter can view and ascertain a target.